Looking out for each other
by mimnim
Summary: After Ladybug stops Princess Fragrance, Prince ALi has to get back on scehdule. One of the things that he has to do that afternoon is meet up with an old friend, Adrien. H then chats too Marientte. One-shot.


**Summary: After Ladybug stops Princess Fragrance, Prince ALi has to get back on scehdule. One of the things that he has to do that afternoon is meet up with an old friend, Adrien. One-shot.**

 **...**

"Rose and I are going to the hospital before my chaperon ctaches up with us," Ali said, glaring at Chloe.

"Hmm," Chloe stuck her nose up in the air, "As if I wanted to come,"

"We should probably get off the roof," Rose started to walk towards the stais.

Ali nodded.

Suddenly they heared a yell from inside.

Running in they saw Marinette spawled on the floor.

Rose quickly helped her up,

"Thank you Rose," Marinette said, "Who's this?"

"It's Prince Ali!" Rose gushed.

"Err, nice to meet you," Marinette smiled.

Prince Ali nodded at her, "We should get going,""

"Grr, am I the only one who is woundering what Marinette is doing here?" demanded Chloe.

"That's none of your business," Marinette replied. Chloe annoyed her so much. Whoch was why she was very glad that she (Chloe) decided to go home with her father.

Unfortunately, Ali's chaperon was with him aswell.

"We must get going, you're already late," she practically yelled at Ali.

"Can Rose and Marinette come too?" he asked.

The chaperon rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so, but don't you want to be alone with Adrien when you see him,"

"We're going to see Adrien?" Ali asked happily.

"You only wore my ear off begging me to let you, now come on or I'll cancel it,"

Ali, Marinette and Rose all got into the car.

"Do you know Adrien?," Ali asked Rose and Marinette.

Marinette just blushed.

"He's in our class at school, but Marinette knows him better than me," Rose said.

"So his father has finally let him come to school... " Ali looked out of the window.

...

Addrien was very surprised to see Ali. They breifly hugged, much to Rose and Marinettels surprise, before immediatly starting to chat. Marinette thought that she had ot seen Adrien look so happy... ever.

"So, how have you been?" Adrien asked Ali.

"I have been well, busy, but well. But what about you, are you any better?" Ali replied.

"Much, thank you, " Adrien responded.

"I think that this is our cue to leave, " Marinette whisered to Rose, "they obviously want some catch up time, "

Rose noded, but as she was turning, Ali called out to her:

"Wait! Please, ask my chaperon for my email adress,"

Adrien giggled.

" Do I sense that you may have developped a crush on someone?" he whispered.

Ali blushed profusely.

"No, not at all, besides, you seem to have quite an admirer," he countered, gesturing to Marinette.

It was Adrien's turn to blush.

"Not at all, we're just friends, I-I like somone else," he denied.

"Riight," Ali rolled his eyes.

...

A few minuttes later Marinette was still in front of the gate, even though Rose had left a few minutes ago. She was helping out a cat that was stuck in a tree.

When she finally got it down, Ali was just leaving.

Seeing Marinette, he waved her over.

The chaperone glared at Ali, but he took no notice.

"So, you'e a friend of Adrien," he asked.

Marinette nodded, blushing.

"I mean we see each other all the time at school, and one of his frieends is my friend's boyfriend, but I don't know if that means we're friends, I mean I want us to be friends but..."

Ali laughed.

"Just look after him, ok?" he said.

"huh? Marinette asked.

"Last year, his mother dispareared. The charities that I help, help any child in need, and so they asked me to meet him. He was not coping very well, and his father was not making things any easier... " Ali shook his head, "He seems much happier now, and it's a good thing that he has friends an is going to school... But still, just look out for him, please, "

Marinette nodded, slightly surprised. She had never really thought about the fact that Adrien hhad lost him mum. In fact, she had never really wondered that much about this personal life. It was really sad.

"Thank you," Ali smiled at her warmly, and went off to get into his car.

Once he had left, Tikki flew out of Marrinettes bag.

"What are you going to do, Marinette?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"You have to get close to Adrien, don't you want to anyway?"

Marinette nodded, biting her lip.

"I jus get so nervous, " she mumbled.

"Maybe you should visit him as Ladybug, the way Chat visits you, " Tikki pointed out.

"Maybe... But in any case, I will look out for him, whatever it takes, " Marinette smiled.

 **A/n: Thank you for reading, please don't forget to favourite and review.**


End file.
